Ronins camping adventure
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: well this a chellage I did *sighs* yes another one well The ronins go camping at the request of mia but something goes wrong and ...well just R/R tahnks!!!
1. Preparing for a long trip ...

Disclaimer: You know I do not own Ronin Warriors, but I own everyone else you don't know

Disclaimer: You know I do not own Ronin Warriors, but I own everyone else you don't know. 

A/N:This story will take place mostly in the USA in Florida where I live. Well can't think of anything else so on to the fic…

One morning somewhere in Japan, a group of 5 boys and an older woman and a young child are having a little talk about the how the 5 older boys needed to do something. One of them is reading a book while listening with one ear; another is eating a tone of snacks while complaining between mouthfuls about the idea, which he is clearly against. They are all seated in a large living room of a large house. Everyone is quiet while the woman speaks. "You guys need to do something other then sit around. I suggest you go camping. It will do you all some good for you all to get out. Yuli and I will stay here and keep the house. Tulpa is gone there is nothing for you to worry about anymore." She says with a firm tone in her voice.

"But Mia we don't need to do that can't we just stay here with you, I mean you never know what could happen if we leave."One of the boys complains petting what appears to be a large cat.

"No Ryo I will be fine besides you haven't done anything outside of this house since Tulpa was destroyed for the second time." Mia argues back almost ready to yell.

"You know maybe Mia is right." A British-speaking boy adds.

"Plus we have to get out once and awhile camping sounds like a good idea and white blaze will be with us to or he can stay with Mia if it makes you feel better." The boy reading the book offers.

"No its okay Rowen, I am beginning to agree with you on this one." The boy petting the cat replies.

"But there won't be very much food if we go camping we can't go shopping you know." The boy eating complains.

"Kento you and food." A blond – haired boy put in with a laugh.

"Well Kento looks like you have been outvoted looks like were going camping." Rowen replies putting his book down.

"Well you have one week to get ready. Now who is going shopping?" Mia says firmly to end any further discussion.

"Cye and I will go." Rowen offers before there is another fight over them…

With those final words Cye and Rowen go to the store to bye camping supplies, while the rest go about doing other various things. Kento tries to get more food when Mia stops him. Ryo is looking through the phonebook looking for a good place to camp like a park or something. Yuli is trying to get Kento to play with him, which doesn't work for awhile, but soon Kento gives up and goes and plays with Yuli. "I remember something, I know the perfect place to go camping!!!!!" Ryo Exclaims putting the phone book down and running into the living room.

"What is going on where is the fire Ryo?" The blond – haired boy asks when he sees Ryo run into the living room.

"Well I just remembered where we can go camping for free." Ryo replies calming down a bit.

"Really where?" The girl asks coming in from the kitchen drying a dish.

"Well there is a place outside of town that I used to go when I was young. Plenty of space and right near a river. I don't know why I couldn't remember it before now." Ryo explains.

At the mall Rowen and Cye are walking around buying what they will need. Each one of them has a list and is getting the items on it. Cye is in the cook where place going through their stuff looking for cooking pots and other things that would be good for the trip while Rowen looks for sleeping bags and stuff. Cye finishes first and heads for where he said he would meet Rowen. Rowen finishes last and they go home with the equipment, stopping at the store for the week's worth of food. Another trip will have to be made latter for food to take on the trip. Sage, Cye, Ryo, and Rowen take turns unloading the van. (a/n or jeep I don't know for sure) They take the stuff they bought in last. 

*********one week later…******

Rowen is still sleeping while the other four boys are getting ready for the loung drive. No one wants the job of waking Rowen. Yuli offers and the others stop him remembering themselves what happened to them when they had done it and no one wanted to see Yuli get hurt. Ryo loads the Car/Van…. while Cye Prepares food to take on the drive. Kento is in the kitchen begging Cye for the food, but stops when Cye hits him with a mettle spoon. Sage is in the woods waiting. He did not want to be in the house because if he was he may get picked on to wake Rowen. "Kento we are almost ready to go why don't you go get Rowen?" Cye suggests as he puts drinks into a cooler.

"Okay fine." Kento says heading up the stairs to the bedroom.

He tries everything to get Rowen up including dropping water on him and flipping him out of bed. When He tossed the boy out of bed nothing happened. He finally tried forcing him to wake up. He plugged Rowen's nose and mouth and soon enough the young Ronin woke up with a start shooting Kento a death glare that mint leave me alone. Kento ran down the stairs yelling "I got him up!!!!"

"What did you do that for?!?!?!?!?!" Rowen Screams running after Kento.

"So what did you do Kento?" Sage asks coming in the back door.

"He tried to suffocate me!!!!" Rowen Yells.

"Hurry and get dressed your leaving today remember for that camping trip." Mia says above everyone.

"Oh right I forgot." Rowen replies running upstairs to change and stuff.

An hour later every one is ready. Sage puts the last of the equipment in the trunk and closes it. Ryo pets his tiger and tells the animal to take good care of things. Rowen is already reading a bookand Kento is already into the first box of travel snacks. Ryo hops in the driver's seat and they all give a final wave."Bye guys stay safe!!!!" Is the last thing that is herd as the car/van disappears from site.

A/N: well that is chapter 1 more soon…any questions email me until the next chapter Ja Ne!!!


	2. The dissappearance

Disclaimer I do not own Rw or anything anime or anime related, but I do own what you don't recognize so please don't sue I hav

Disclaimer I do not own Rw or anything anime or anime related, but I do own what you don't recognize so please don't sue I have no money thanks much!!!

A/N: Here is where the us comes in and I hope you enjoy this fic.

It had been only 5 minutes and Kento has already finished one box of travel snacks. Rowen is on his third book. Sage appears to be meditating or sleeping no one could tell. Ryo Tries to keep his focus on the road but Kento makes this task difficult. Cye reviles another box of food to keep Kento quiet so Ryo can keep driving. One Hour later Kento continues to complain about the lack of food and begins to ask the age old question are we there yet?"No Kento we are not there will you please be quiet until we do reach our destination?" Rowen requests trying to keep his temper in check. After all he still wasn't over this mornings incident.

"AW Rowen still mad at me?" Kento asks in a whine.

"Do you really have to ask? I would keep your trap shut if I were you." Cye tells him knowing full well that Rowen was still very angry and could stay that way if pressed.

Finally after another 2 hours of driving Ryo stops announcing that they had arrived. Sage and Kento unloaded the car/van (a/n: I still don't know what is. Could be a large jeep someone tell me please.) Cye unloads the food while Kento's mouth waters at the site of it. Sage clears out a place for the tents and a fire.

******in the good old USA…St. Augustine Fl.***********um about the same time things are happening in Japan***********

A girl walks out of her room yawning as she does so. Her brown eyes blink to get rid of the sleep. Her best friend comes out of the kitchen and asks the first one for some help.The first girl wipes some long bangs out of her face and walks into the kitchen. "What is it Norissa?" The girl asks walking over to get some coke.

"I was looking for some food to take my meds with." Norissa tells the other girl.

"Oh yea oops sorry about that." The brown – haired girl says feeling around the cabinet for the box of cheese crackers. 

"Sometimes I wonder about you Kayla." Norissa sighs.

"Come on I still yet have to check my mail." Kayla says with a laugh walking back into the bedroom.

Did your teacher email you back yet?" Norissa asks when she hears the computer sayoutlook express message list view 0 items (A/N: my computer really says that even if I am receiving mail ).

"Actually I don't have any mail Rissa." Kayla tells her after checking to be sure.

The girls finish eating and get ready for a nice day. The sun is shining and even though it is like 90 degrees out, that didn't mean they couldn't go for a swim in Kayla's backyard pool. Norissa was even for the idea even though she is sintive to the sun. Neither girl knew what was about to neither happen nor know how important they soon would become…

*******back in Japan*********

It is now getting dark and Kento is complaining to Cye about food. But this time the other Ronins agree with Kento. They decide to play a game of rock paper serious to see who would get more firewood. Cye looses and Rowen decides to go with him to be safe. 

After walking a short distance, Cye finds a place to collect some firewood. Rowen hears something and it does not sound to safe. His hand flies to his pocket where the armor ball thingy rested. In seconds he is covered in his sub armor. Cye to can since something but that something grabs a hold of them before either one can react. Neither one of them could see it. It was if something pure evil but unseen.(a/n: think to when Tulpa separated the Ronins) In a split second both Rowen and Cye disappear. Back at camp Sage is the first to notice the evil presence and jumps up. "Guys there is something evil near by." Sage says calmly.

"Finally some action!!!" Kento shouts in happiness while everyone else swetdrops.

"Kento I just can't believe you sometimes." Sage remarks.

"Honestly we are not going to get anywhere if we don't get moving. Ryo says going toward where Rowen and Cye left.

********back in the USA****************

Kayla and Norissa are getting ready for a swim. Kayla is at her computer closing it down, while she waits for Norissa to finish getting dressed. Kayla is almost done when a large thud and a splash catches her attention. Norissa hears it to but Kayla, fearing it could be something serious, is already running toward the back running into a few walls along the way. She trips over something and feels around to see what it could be. "Oh my God!!!! Norissa please go get the phone and call 911!!!! Kayla nearly yells in a panic, "I am going to check the pool for more people."

"Sure but what???" You don't mean you found someone??" Norissa asks in shock going back inside to get the phone.

Without another word Kayla dives into the deep end of her pool, She hoped that if she found anyone they would be in some sort of mettle like the person she tripped over cause landing on hard rough cement would not be a good thing. She even prayed she wouldn't find anything. When Her foot hit something soft she jumps. She comes up for air and then dives under again picking up what she felt. This proves to be a difficult task and it takes several tries to bring the object to the surface. It is not an object however; it is a person she realizes as she breaks the surface with the person in hand. She swims to the other side and climbs out. By this time Norissa has returned with the phone and Kayla informs her that there two victims maybe more. She gets the person out and dives back into the pool and searches it twice and comes up with nothing, which at the moment was a very good thing. "Kayla are you alright?" Norissa asks hearing the other girl's heavy breathing and the fact she wasn't talking.

"I am fine just had a little workout is all." Kayla jokes trying to hide how she really felt.

"Alright, Lets get these people some help." Norissa says knowing full well that Kayla was lying but did not press her best friend.

Shortly after Norissa makes the call, an ambulance comes and both girls have to answer some questions about the victims. They learn the victims appear to both male. But the girls no nothing accept how they found them.

A/N: anyway here is another chapter. If you were wondering Kayla and Norissa are Blind….anything else you want to know email me!!! Until the next chapter Ja Ne!!!!!!


	3. okey now the search begains

Disclaimer yet again I own what you know and if you try and sue me well I have nothing so it won't exactly work now will it

Disclaimer yet again I own what you knows and if you try and sue me well I have nothing so it won't exactly work now will it?

Kayla and Norissa fallow the ambulance, in a cab, cause they are told they would have to answer some more questions at the hospital no doubt. Once the word hospital was mentioned Kayla tenses. Norissa, who has her friend by the arm notices this and gives the friendship squeeze. The two boys are taken into the ER while Kayla and Norissa were given forms to fill out. Kayla takes them all the time thinking if I can't read them no matter how large or small they are, how am I supposed to fill them out. She also did not know their names or anything else about them for that matter.

********Back in Japan*********

"I'm hungry" Kento complains lagging behind the others.

"We all are, but finding Rowen and Cye is more important right now." Ryo replies a hint of anger and frustration in his voice.

"Its not your fault, no one could have predicted this. Don't go blaming yourself now." Sage says knowing full well that Ryo, given the chance, would blame himself for everything that happened. 

"I know but…" Ryo starts but is cut off by a sharp pain in his head, like someone thrown it against a wall.

"RYO!!!!!!!" Sage and Kento shout in unison.

"I'm fine guys but I think Rowen or Cye are in trouble." Ryo answers after the pain subsides.

"I think your right ryo I feel something." Sage agrees transforming into his full armor.

"Think we should do the same?" Kento asks already in his sub armor.

"No we wait, Sage is trying to pin point the source of what ever it is he felt." Ryo says stepping back getting into his sub armor as well. 

As if on cue two purple eyes come out of the darkness and attack the 3 warriors. They flew back several feet and the two eyes came together and formed like a window into the USA where Rowen and Cye are being taken to the hospital. Once it showed them that it throws another ball of dark energy at the boys, but Sage blocks it and throws his own sure kill right back at it. Sage's is stronger and the eyes go away but are not destroyed. "What was that?" Kento asks in completely in shock.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that it took Rowen and Cye." Sage says, but adds sadly, "We don't know what that thing is so until we do we can't fight it."

"I think we should head back to Mia's and ask her to do research. Though we don't have much for to go on." Ryo adds.

"Rowen Cye please be okay because if you are hurt bad those monsters will regret the day they ever messed with us." Kento vows taking one last look at the forest where they had just stood.

With that said, the 3 remaining Ronins head back to there camp site. No one speaks as they put out the fire and reload the jeep and leave for Mia's place once again. The ride is also silent because all anyone can think of is who what when where why and how that thing, if you could even call that, came to be and what it wanted.

******Back in the USA***********

Kayla lets a sigh, as she taps her pen on the clipboard in front of her. Shortly after the girls had sat down, a doctor comes up to them. She is very nice and talks in a sweat tone that Kayla and Norissa do not fear, all the same Kayla found the floor rather interesting. "May I ask you ladies a few questions?" The doctor asks the two young ladies sitting in front of her.

"Sure go right head." Norissa says for the both of them before Kayla could protest on the idea, which Norissa knew Kayla hated more, then anything.

"What are your full names?" the doctor asks.

"Norissa Lee." Norissa says tapping Kayla on the arm to get her to answer.

"Kayla Smith." Kayla says not looking up from the floor and not speaking above a whisper.

The doctor's next questions were all yes and no answers pretty much to which the girls had to answer no on a great majority of them. Finally the doctor took the form and filled it with the help of Kayla when she could answer something Once the formalities were done, the doctor turns to the girls and asks if they would like to see the boys. They had brought in. Kayla perks up at this statement and anyone could tell she is shocked. "Yes please." Kayla says suddenly very energetic. 

"Right this way then." The doctor says leading them down the hall to a room with two people in it. Norissa and Kayla each took a seat in a chair next to one of the beds. "Kayla and Norissa press this button to call a nurse if anything were to happen." The doctors says showing each girl a small device with the nurse button clearly marked in Braille then she places a small marble – like object in each girl's hand before saying, "We also found this on them take care of it. The one in your hand, Kayla, must contain some kind of power cause the protective armor shell the boy was in vanished and turned into that." The doctor states turning to leave.

"How…are…they….I mean…will they…? Kayla starts to ask becoming unnerved by the sounds of heart monitors and other life support devices in the room.

"They will be alright. Come to think of it you got them here just in the nick of time. Without you to they would have not have made it." The doctor answers giving the girls a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." Kayla says taking the boy's hand in her own, for some reason it made feel better. 

Norissa and Kayla both had a boy by the hand and they began doing various hand strokes and such that the two friends had developed over the years. Kayla bit her lip to try and prevent any tears from coming, but this proved to be hopeless as a single tear escaped her eye and landed on top of the person's hand. She jumps back in shock and reaches for the device the doctor had shown her when she feels the person squeeze her hand.

*******Back in Japan********

A white tiger sits outside waiting for the return of his master, when he is alerted by a noise off in the distance. His ears turn to pin point the source of the nice and he runs to catch up to it. The machine comes to a stop and 3 boys in different colored sub armor climb out. The one scratches the tiger on the head before going in the large house. A woman comes out of her study at the sound of the door being open. "What is wrong??" Her voice raising with every word.

"Mia Rowen and Cye are missing." Sage explains getting straight to the point.

"And there is a new evil that we need you to research." Ryo adds.

"What?????" Is all Mia can say before fainting.

A/N: okay here is chapter 3 just so you know the friendship squeeze and other hand tecknechs mentioned are thing my best friend and I developed over the years I am not going into detail about it because I don't think I need to. Well until, the next chapter Ja Ne!!!!


End file.
